


Precious Melodies

by hiatusactuallyreally



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, APH England - Freeform, Hetalia, Little!America, M/M, Pirate!England, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiatusactuallyreally/pseuds/hiatusactuallyreally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America just woke up from a nightmare, looking for England to comfort him. He then heard an interesting melody, and decided to follow it through the ship. He ended up finding something unexpected, but, surely not disappointing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia nor any of its characters.

Struggling to get his eyes open and emerge from the dream, only to find himself in a dark room where he couldn't see to tell where he was, the poor boy was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, needing a few seconds before realising it was actually just a dream. Even so, that didn’t help too much. The boy struggled out from under the blanket covers, craving for someone to comfort him after that stifling moment. However, it seemed like getting out of the bed only made things worse. He was confused, didn’t know where to go or what to do, and it wasn’t a surprise with all that quietude and darkness. Then he heard a noise. A noise? No… it was continuous. A calm, smooth, but deep melody. The boy followed the melody, someway not being afraid from the shadows or strange shapes in the room anymore. From the room to the stairs, and from the stairs to the deck, he quickly found what he was looking for. 

 

Long and red coat, white shirt, black hat with a feather, brown boots and an eye-patch… holding a… violin? 

 

”E-England…?” Alfred called, in a rather low tone. He wanted to talk to him, but he could see how Arthur was concentrated on that… he didn’t want to bother him. But since when did Arthur play violin…? Not knowing something about him kind of saddened Alfred, but, actually… he quite liked that sound. And he was good. 

 

The boy just stood there, listening to the beautiful melody of strings. He sat on the boards of the ship, trying the best as he could to not make any noise and interrupt him. Just watching the other with full admiration. Arthur’s eyes narrowed in somewhat a cold and lonely expression as he played the instrument, from time to time changing into a smile, eyes closed, not even in concentration but by the intense emotions he was feeling at the moment. To him, it was clear that it was more than just a song. And it was the same for Alfred. It made him feel such emotion that he could barely handle to listen to its marvellous sound. He could barely understand why he was feeling such thing, but he was being absorbed by that, and he wasn’t going to complain. The person just in front of his eyes was just... incredible. He had so many talents, so many stories to tell, at the same time so many things to worry and to take care of, so much responsibility and even so never looking back or regretting even if just one of his acts or words, and that melody made him reflect not only about that, but about several other things. As he listened to the gorgeous sound of the violin, he felt as if each wonderful note was being played only for him; only for his heart to feel the love the other felt, as the melody graced his ears. 

 

Then the melody ceased when a sudden rain started to fall. The boy now could only hear the wind blowing, the waves touching the rocks which the ship avoided and the drops of water hitting the boards in unison. Arthur then kept the violin in its case, looking up at the moon that illuminated almost everything there. It was all too quiet… Alfred almost felt like he shouldn’t break that silence, but, he couldn’t help it. 

 

Arthur could stay there for much longer, just appreciating the view, but, his appreciation was soon interrupted by a clapping sound that almost echoed there. He then looked over his shoulder, seeing Alfred standing there, smiling and clapping so happily and excitedly. Where did all that happiness come from…? Well, it didn’t matter. Arthur felt a little ashamed, but… satisfied. Every time he saw Alfred smiling like that he knew he did something right, and that he hadn’t disappointed him. 

 

He then bowed in somewhat a grateful way, as if thanking for his little audience. That only made the little boy show an even wider smile and run straight towards Arthur, opening his arms as if asking for a hug. 

 

Arthur then put the case on the ground, next to him, and leaned down, picking Alfred up and lifting him on the air before just holding him and looking at him with a sweet smile. The two just stared at each other for some seconds, exchanging affectionate smiles and silent words that only they could understand. 

 

But, as always, Alfred couldn’t help but break the silence. 

 

"Hey, England! How did you do that?! Why were you so concentrated? Since when were you there? Why didn’t you call me? Do you think you can teach me how to do that?! Can you please d―” 

 

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Arthur said with a laugh, placing his hat on Alfred’s head, and taking him back to his room. “Shouldn’t I be the one who asks the questions here? Like why were you awake so late? Or why did you come running here in the middle of the rain instead of calling me…? Seriously…” Arthur sighed, but couldn’t help showing a smile. Even saying those things, it was clear he was happy to have Alfred there, and he in fact was. 

 

The boy held the hat with strength and pulled it down a little more, before pulling Arthur’s cheeks to opposite sides with a pout. “I asked you first! ” He then crossed his arms, looking to the other side with eyes closed and a convinced smirk. “And you shouldn’t interrupt people when they are talking, England.” He said, almost in a mocking tone. 

 

Arthur then showed an intrigued expression. “Huh? You’re the one who shall follow this rule, not me.” He then returned the smirk. “You’re the little one, after all, isn’t it?” Arriving the bedroom, he put Alfred on the bed again, but the boy refused to go back to sleep and just stood there, sitting on the bed with Arthur crouched in front of him. 

 

"It doesn’t matter! I can still do a lot of things even being little!" He stared at Arthur for a second. "Give me your eye-patch and coat as well!" 

 

"And for what is it…?" Arthur asked, with a rather curious expression. 

"Just give me! You gave me the hat, so, I want the rest too. There’s no problem, right?” He asked with a chuckle. 

 

"Well, this is an interesting way of thinking…" He thought out loud, but then, took off his coat and put it carefully on the boy. As he watched the boy amused by dressing like that, he couldn’t help but smile at him. He then put the eye-patch on him as well, and, got up, not taking his eyes off him. 

 

The boy jumped to the ground and ran a little through the room, laughing and loving that. It wasn’t always that Arthur let him dress his special clothes, and he knew that those ones held a special meaning for him. He then stopped and looked at Arthur. 

 

"See? Now I’m like you! I’m powerful and able to do anything I want to! That means I can go and travel through all the seven seas and find everything it has to offer, and no one is going to stop me!” The boy said with the best impression he could make of Arthur, sassy expressions, voice and pirate noises included. He then stopped and looked up at Arthur, who was laughing at him. Even knowing that was probably most of the impression Alfred had of him, he wasn’t bothered with that. He actually loved to see Alfred acting like that. Then the boy continued. 

 

“Or better…I can go to the blue sky and find all of its secrets, and then I will even be able to live there if I want to! I will find new things and show to the world, and then everyone can enjoy those things as well! Or maybe even find a new friend… not that I really need one, I already have you, right?” The boy showed a bright smile, but Arthur’s reaction was completely different. He just stood there, enchanted by how the other’s eyes were filled with so much pureness, honesy, and how he was able to think in that way, having so many ideas with only that age.

He then went to the boy and patted his head, causing the hat to bury his face even more. “You’re so silly. You don’t need to act like me to realise your dreams. If you follow your own path I can assure you will reach everything you aim to, and perhaps even more.” He said, crouching again in front of the little boy and watching as he took off the hat, holding it with arms crossed in front of his chest as if hugging it. 

"Really…?” The boy asked, eyes widened as if Arthur really gave him a giant hope by saying that, and that for Arthur was surely one of the best feelings in the world. 

Arthur just widened his eyes as well, then tilted his head and smiled lovingly at the boy in front of him. “Yes, I promise. Then, never forget about it, alright? You shall follow your own path and make your own decisions, and nobody can ever impede you from reaching what you want to.” He said, and then looked down, eyes narrowed. “Even that I know these words will probably be my biggest regret in life…” He whispered to himself, with a sigh of sadness. 

 

The boy then placed the hat back on Arthur’s head, and leaned up, giving Arthur a kiss on the forehead. “This is how you do when you want to tell me that everything is going to be okay, right? Don’t get sad! Even if I have to follow my own path one day, we will stay together, no? We will stay like this forever, right? You promised me.” 

 

Arthur ruffled the other’s hair, chuckling. “I know. And the promise is still up.” 

 

But he knew Arthur was still not happy. Without any warning or explanation, the boy ran as fast as he could to the deck, giggling.

 

"H-Hey, America, wait! You ca―” Then the boy got back. Even soaked, that didn’t seem to bother him. He just handed the violin case to Arthur.

 

"Can you play something for me? I really love to hear you playing." He asked, a small but hopeful smile on his face. 

 

Arthur took the case, as well as the violin from it. ”You shouldn't interrupt others when they’re talking, America.” He said, feigning an authority tone, but when he looked down at the boy, he was still smiling and waiting. Arthur then sighed with a smile, took a deep breath and got in the proper position, glancing at Alfred once more before starting to play, and seeing he was sitting on the ground, waiting, the coat almost falling from him, but even so, he was holding that as if it were the most precious thing for him. 

 

"Alright, my little pirate." Arthur said, with a smile that Alfred had never seen before, but was going to see several times along their journeys. 

 

And he did. He did see it a million times, and those songs were surely unforgettable. Not only the songs, but, he loved those moments. Moments in where Alfred could really understand Arthur, and moments in where Arthur could really express himself, happily, freely. To the only one he would ever allow himself to do so.

 

Those were just some of the moments they both would surely never forget.


End file.
